Miles Anderson
|family = Bella Merlin, Lesley Duff sons Joe and Max } |yearsactive = 1973 - present }} Miles Anderson is an English actor with an impressive resume on the British stages and TV screens. Biography Miles Anderson's childhood, the son of Major-General John Anderson and writer Daphne Anderson, placed him at the heart of the historical change in Africa in the 1950s and 60s. Educated at Prince Edward School, his father commanded the Rhodesian Army in the pre UDI days and in 1964 was removed by the then Prime Minister for his opposition to the Unilateral Declaration of Independence, and two years later the family left the country.R Anderson's adventures across the globe in exotic lands as Malaya, Singapore, Zambia, with the Iban tribe in Brunei involving a head-to-head with a honey bear, along with his training at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, followed by experiences in British theatre and American movies, and his forays as a fisherman in Greece, have combined to provide a vast array of anecdotes and stories. A teller of fascinating, hair-raising, often hilarious, and frequently poignant tales, Anderson has become a highly popular raconteur. Anderson has been acting on stage and on screen for many years; perhaps best known in the UK for his television appearances as Colonel Aidan Dempsey in Ultimate Force, Roger O'Neill in the award-winning House of Cards, Terry Fox in Holby City and Colonel Dan Fortune in the hit series Soldier, Soldier. He has narrated many books , and performed in hours of radio drama.He was most recently seen in as Alisatair the photographer in LaLaLand ''and in the US in such TV shows as Baskets , Criminal Minds and Battle Creek. He appears as the Reverend in Emma Tammi's Horror Western, 'The Wind' and in 'Radioflash' to be released 2018/19'' Filmography *''LaLaLand ''- 2017 *''Baskets-2016'' *''Bureau des Legends 2016'' *''Musketeers 2015'' *''Battle Creek 2015 *Costantine 2014 *Ninja (2009) - Temple *Criminal Minds - "Amplification" (2009) TV episode - Dr. Lawrence Nichols *The Bill - 2 episodes (2005) - Roland O'Brian and 2 episodes (2008) TV episodes - Bob Gatting *The Shepherd: Border Patrol (2008) - Arthur Pennigton *EastEnders - Episode dated 7 February 2008, Episode dated 8 February 2008 and Episode dated 29 February 2008 (2008) TV episodes - Edward *The Time of Your Life - Episode #1.4 and Episode #1.5 (2007) TV episodes - Phil *Waking the Dead - Double Bind: Part 1 and Double Bind: Part 2 (2007) TV episodes - Daniel Lennon *The Ruby in the Smoke (2006) - Major Marchbanks *Masterpiece Theatre - The Ruby in the Smoke (2006) TV episode - Major Marchbanks *Ultimate Force - 10 episodes Col. (2002-2006) TV episodes - Col. Aidan Dempsey *Midsomer Murders - Death in Disguise (1999) - Guy Gamelin Guy and Last Year's Model (2006) TV episodes - Lance Woodrow *Doctors - A Golfer's Tale (2006) TV episode - Terry Warner *The Silent Fall (2006) - Joseph Kingsley *William and Mary - Episode #3.4 (2005) TV episode - Lord Narrington *Down to Earth - Fate and Fortune (2004) TV episode - Adam Cannock *Holby City - 13 episodes (2002) TV episodes - Terry Fox *The Biographer (2002) - Newspaper Editor *Family Affairs (1997) TV series - George Shackleford (unknown episodes, 2001-2002) *The King Is Alive (2000) - Jack *Wing and a Prayer - Episode #2.6 (1999) TV episode - Charles Hudson *Doomwatch: Winter Angel (1999) - Toby Ross *Every Woman Knows a Secret (1999) TV mini-series - Ian (unknown episodes) *Tomorrow Never Dies (1999) (VG) (voice) - Dr. Kaufmann / Isagura *Dangerfield - Harvest Time (1998) TV episode - Bailey *Riddler's Moon (1998) *A Certain Justice (1998) - Mark Rawlstone *The Scold's Bridle (1998) - Detective Inspector Harmer *Fast Food (1998) - Dwayne *In Your Dreams (1997) - Prosecution Counsel *The Odyssey (1997) - Poseidon *A Touch of Frost - Penny for the Guy (1997) TV episode - Sir Richard Cordwell *Casualty - Treasure (1997) TV episode - Andy McKenzie *Have Your Cake and Eat It (1997) TV mini-series - Sam Dawson (unknown episodes) *Into the Blue (1997) - Dr. Peter Kingdom *Chiller - The Man Who Didn't Believe in Ghosts (1995) TV episode - Peter Walker *Oliver's Travels (1995) TV mini-series - Baron Kite (unknown episodes) *Moving Story - Father's Day (1994) TV episode - Barry *Class Act - Episode #1.1 (1994) TV episode - Mickey Clive *Peak Practice - Old Habits (1994) TV episode - Dominic Jenkins *The Rector's Wife (1994) - Patrick O'Sullivan *All in the Game (1993) TV mini-series - Derek Horsfield *A Far Off Place (1993) - Jardin *Ruth Rendell Mysteries - Talking to Strange Men (1992) TV episode - Mark Simms *Covington Cross - Pilot and The Hero (1992) TV episode - King Edward *The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles - Somme, Early August 1916 (1992) TV episode - Giscard *Soldier Soldier - 8 episodes (1991-1992) TV episodes - Lt. Col. Dan Fortune *Seekers (1992) *House of Cards - 4 episodes (1990) TV episodes - Roger O'Neill *Campion - Mystery Mile: Part 1 and Mystery Mile: Part 2 (1990) TV episode - Anthony Datchett *Lorna Doone (1990) - Tom Faggus *Campaign (1988) TV mini-series - Paul Copeland *Cry Freedom (1987) - Lemick *Sky Bandits (1986) - Bannock *Call Me Mister - Running Time (1986) TV episode - Ben Fisher *What If It's Raining (1985) - Philip *The Thirty Nine Steps (1978) - David Hamilton *The Sweeney - Hearts and Minds (1978) TV episode - Hawkins *Crown Court - Soft Target (1978) TV episode - Louis Botha *People Like Us - 8 episodes (1978) TV episodes - Ted Hartnell *The Legend of Robin Hood - 4 episodes (1975) TV episodes - Will Scarlett *Churchill's People - The Derry Boys (1975) TV episode - Rev. Dr. Walker *Z Cars - Intervention (1975) TV episode - Tim Austin *Cloud Burst (1974) TV series - Dick Turner *Fall of Eagles - Death Waltz (1974) TV episode - Young Franz Josef of Austria-Hungary *Who Killed Lamb? (1974) - P.C. Hanworth *Beryl's Lot - Dancing Lessons and Definitely Very Chilly (1973) TV episodes - 1st Student 'THEATER *Pistol -''Henry V'' - Hartford Stage 2018'' '' *Captain Shotover -''Heartbreak House''-Hartford Stage 2017 *Shylock in The Merchant of Venice- Old Globe San Diego 2013 (San Diego Crics Award) *Bottom in A Midsummer Nights Dream- Old Globe San Diego 2013 *Leonardo da Vinci in Divine Rivalry- Old Globe San Diego 2012 *Prospero in The'' Tempest ''- Old Globe San Diego 2011 *Salieri in Amadeus - The Old Globe San Diego 2011 *King George in The Madness of George The Third - Old Globe San Diego 2010 (San Diego Critics Award) *Macbeth in Macbeth - Royal Shakespeare Company *Orsino in Twelfth - Royal Shakespeare Company *''Life's A Dream'' - Royal Shakespeare Company *''The Maids'' - Royal Shakespeare Company *Peter in Peter Pan - Royal Shakespeare Company *Poins in Henry IV Parts 1 & 2 - Royal Shakespeare Company *The Devil in The Witch of Edmonton - Royal Shakespeare Company *The Twin Rivals - Royal Shakespeare Company *''The Permanent Way'' - Out of Joint, Sydney Theatre *Finbar in The Weir - Royal Court *''The Bullet'' - Donmar Warehouse *Bill Sykes in Oliver! - Palladium Theatre *Hero in The Rehearsal - Garrick Theatre *''When We Dead Awaken'' - Almeida Theatre 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Miles Anderson *''www.milesanderson.us'' Notes *He is an Associate Member of the Royal Academic of Dramatic Art. Category:Actors